


Urban Exploration

by Antarc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Harrington, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Billy Hargrove, does this count as wall sex hahaha, just two horny boyfriends having some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarc/pseuds/Antarc
Summary: While exploring an abandoned house, Steve drops his flashlight through a crack in the wall, leans inside to retrieve it and gets stuck. Billy first laughs his ass off, then gets turned on by the sight of Steve's ass in front of him wriggling around.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Urban Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a smutty twitter thread, got continued on tumblr and now it's on here for posterity. Enjoi

While exploring an abandoned house, Steve drops his flashlight through a crack in the wall, leans inside to retrieve it and gets stuck. Billy first laughs his ass off, then gets turned on by the sight of Steve's ass in front of him wriggling around.

Steve groans and complains, all petulant "Stop laughingg, oh my god!! Come and help me you asshole!" Billy lightly smacks his cheek, just to hear him gasp. Gets his hands on Steve's hips, but doesn't pull just yet. "There's an awful lot I could do to you right now.."

And suddenly, Steve goes from sweaty and pissed to embarrassingly turned on and half hard. Because yeah, Billy absolutely could do whatever he wants. his hands wander to Steve's front where they find his dick firming up and already twitching in interest. "Maybe we should have some fun, first."

"... fine." Billy pops open Steve's fly, tugs his pants and underwear just far enough down that his ass is exposed and cold air hits his front. Watches as Steve shivers and squirms in front of him, gets a good grip of his ass cheeks and pulls them apart to expose his hole.

So maybe he’s been carrying a bottle of lube in his jacket, because he was banking on getting in some action in the car after their exploration. Because he knows how much Steve loves to cling to him when he gets scared. How he gets all touchy once they’re outside again, relief from making it out of a scary place and Billy’s body against his turning him into putty against Billy.

But they’re not in the safe warmth of the car right now.

With one hand holding Steve open, he gets out the lube with the other and presses a generous dollop right against his hole. Watches it twitch and hears a muffled curse from Steve at the cold. A moan at Billy’s finger pressing inside, slow and steady. He’s warm and tight inside and Billy watches Steve spread his legs as far as his pants allow him.

There’s something irresistible about listening to Steve’s familiar noises muffled by the wall as Billy opens him up.

And Steve, on the other side, can barely contain himself. He tries to move, but his hips are firmly held steady, his ass exposed on the other side to the night chill and Billy’s warm hands. All he has is his stupid flashlight to hold onto in the dark while he feels Billy’s fingers push into him. He drags around Steve’s rim and makes it so slick with lube it starts running down his ass and slicks up the insides of his thighs.

Sweat builds up at his back and at his temples and with every thrust of Billy’s fingers in and out of him he gets more fuzzy and turned on. All his focus is on where Billy touches him, where he drags over the bump of Steve’s prostate and his other hand finally grabs for his dick. 

Even a loose hold and slow jacks over his length is enough contact to make Steve pulse against Billy’s fingers. He scrambles for purchase when a wave of heat rolls over and through him, from his spine to his balls and pulsing through his dick and out in a hot spurt of precome. Billy catches some of it and his thumb smears through slick and underneath the sensitive head until Steve moans, long and loud. He feels too overstimulated, yet like it’s not enough at the same time.

“Billy, come on!” He’s too far gone to articulate much more, too lost in the need to be full. 

“Sounds like someone’s impatient,” comes from the other side of the wall and another stinging slap to his ass when Billy drags out his fingers. His hands leave Steve’s overheated skin for a moment. There’s a rustling noise, probably from hastily looking for and putting on a condom.

Steve knows Billy likes to come prepared to their little abandoned house explorations. That he probably likes the thrill of an allegedly haunted place just as much as what comes after, when Steve feels like he’s gonna vibrate out of his skin and has to climb into Billy’s lap and touch him all over, feel Billy’s reassuring hands on him in return.

There’s blunt, firm, delicious pressure against his rim that stretches him even further. Pushes him wide open and glides inside him, in familiar steady, relentless movement. And he can’t do anything but take it. 

“You like that, baby?”

“Yeess,” he hisses, “it’s so good. You’re so good, Billy.”

It’s like an endless slide in, until suddenly Billy’s hips come up against his ass. He rests there for a moment, making Steve pulse around the hard length of Billy’s cock inside him, relishing how full he feels. How helpless he is, even now.

And then Billy starts to move. First in lazy grinds that rub right over Steve’s prostate, making him twitch and his dick drool another hot spurt of precome. All he can do is hold himself up against the wall he’s trapped in while Billy uses him like a toy.

“Look at you,” he hears Billy croon, voice deep and raspy. “You’re such a good hole, Stevie. All slick.” He thrusts. “And tight.” Another thrust. “And perfect, just for me.” A hand closes around his dick, grip firm and relentless now.

It’s like electricity runs all over Steve's skin, setting his nerves aflame, pushing him right to the edge when Billy’s cock and hand won’t. stop. moving. Even when Steve groans, long and loud, when his eyes roll back and he clenches down, when the pleasure gets mixed with just a tiny sting of pain, Billy keeps his rhythm. Pushes the breath right out of his lungs.

A full-body shiver runs through him and another wave of pleasure hits. He can’t see. He can’t move, limbs locked up, heartbeat loud in his ears. In Billy’s hand, his dick slides slick from his own precome, warm and heavy. He wants to beg, for something, anything, but his lips can’t form the words.

Another wave of heat pushes through him, but this time it doesn’t stop. It builds, on the slide of Billy’s cock, the drag of his callused hand, until it spills. Spills over his body and out of him. Distantly, Steve feels his dick twitch with every spurt of come. Rides on that wave of pleasure and the movement inside of him, almost too much when he’s this tightened up. 

There’s a moan from Billy, the warmth of his body folding over, trying to bend over Steve’s back and coming up against the wall instead. His thrusts stutter, become a drawn out grind all the way inside, like he wants to bury himself as deep as possible. It sends tingly aftershocks down Steve’s spine, even as he slowly becomes more aware of how he’s getting more cold and uncomfortable by the minute.

Outside, Billy heaves a satisfied sigh where he’s propped up against the wall. His dick is still nestled warm and tight inside Steve and with great reluctance he slowly pulls out. Takes off the condom and throws it aside, tucks himself into his pants all while he admires the gleam of Steve’s rosy, lube-slick hole.

If it wasn’t so cold, he wonders how long Steve would let him stay stuck in there. If he’d let Billy walk away for a while, just to come back and use him a second time. Even while he ponders the possibilities, he carefully grabs Steve right above his hips and lifts his torso, then turns him to the side until Steve can maneuver first one arm and shoulder and then the other one through the crack in the wall.

He’s valiantly holding his flashlight, but looks like an absolute mess. His hair clings to his neck and temples where it’s gotten soaked in sweat. His eyes are glassy and cheeks flushed, all the way down his throat. 

“Hey there, princess,” Billy greets him with a grin. Tugs Steve into his side and helps his clumsy fingers do up his pants again. On the wall he notices a visible streak of spunk, where Steve came so hard his hole gripped Billy like a vice. 

Against him, Steve is all uncoordinated, clingy limbs. A soft kiss lands on the corner of Billy’s mouth and he gladly turns to properly kiss his wonderful boy.

Just as they’re getting lost in the slide of their lips against each other, with just a hint of tongue, a breeze hits the hallway they’re in and sends a chill down Billy’s spine. In his arms, he feels Steve shiver, too.

With some hesitation, Steve pulls away. “That was great. Now let’s get out of here,” he says and grabs Billy’s hand so he can tug him in the direction they came from. “Please tell me you’ve got another condom in the car.” 

Bill grins at him. “Oh you bet your pretty ass I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I'd be super happy if you left a kudos or comment!


End file.
